Dean Lawrence Baldimore(Scientist B.)
Dean Lawrence Baldimore a.k.a the Scientist Baldi is considered the main antagonist of the AU Baldi's basics in the Science Madness, the main teacher of the Here College and a Scientist that worked in the Science Stay Here Corporation, he's also one of the mutants around the College. Biography Dean Lawrence Baldimore had a rough childhood when he grew up, not getting to know who his parents were or if they are alive. During his childhood, he got adopted by Tom and his family, they soon became best friends, attended the same schools together, and even trusted each other. But, unfortunately, it didn't last long....as time went by and they both became adults bad things were happening between them, as it got worse and worse to the point that they lost trust in each other. He's is like your typical Baldi but, with a very different appearance and personality. He used to work at the original school called Here School, with his "brother" Tom who became the principal of that school while Dean was the math teacher at the time. Everything was okay until the school went bankrupt and Dean set out to become someone much more smarter. He worked in Science Stay Here Corporation, where he worked with highly dangerous chemicals, machines, and other science related things. While working there he suffered a terrible accident, which caused him to get stitches all over his body, except his hands and feet which is the reason why he doesn't like wearing short sleeves or shorts. The stitches you can see the most often is the one on his cheek, the same side where his mutant green eye is. Now his first experience with this "mutant side" was when he was in his class one day and a student got a science problem wrong, causing him to have a terrible headache and make him feel weak and suffer painful pain throughout his body, huge sharp ringed claws ripped his black gloves, as his teeth became much more sharper and scarier, as his eyes changed into a bright green with black slits like a snake, with bright green lightning and volts of power coming out of his hands and his lightning bolt strand of hair, as his voice tended to change into a more lower and demonic pitch, as he would let out his signature evil and mad laugh that would echo down the hallways while using the power along with his ruler. He's not been able to control his mutant side, typically comes out when he's in a really bad mood, very angry, or even stressed out. Appearance ''' Basically, like every Baldi he has that signature one strand of hair. But his is quite different his is in a shape of a lightning bolt, which holds something so powerful. He also has a line of stitches on his cheek, while his lips are the original red color as any other Baldi. Also, due to an accident his eyes are now two different colors, his left eye is a bright green while his right is a dark brown color, most of the time the creator would make it black just to make it look cartoon-ish. Of course, he has his typical long lab coat, in his pockets of it he has his wrench and Gold Ruler, as he not only has stitches on his cheek but basically all over his body, chest, arms, hands, back, legs, etc.......He wears the black gloves due to the fact that they change into claws when he gets into his mutant side, he also wears a dark green shirt with a beige vest and a black tie with blue pants and brown shoes. Now, did wear and have the original Baldi sweater but, due to the fact that he became a scientist he hasn't worn that in a very long time. And lastly he has his signature scientist goggles, which he either has them on his eyes or on his head. Now, when he's in his mutant form the appearance doesn't change too much, he becomes much more stronger and extremely aggressive. His eyes become full bright green with veins in them, as the pupils become like those you see in lizards or snakes(savage animal pupils like triangles), as his teeth become very pointed and sharp, as well as his razor sharp claws grows up and rips his gloves,in the state of these hands,it can easily rip something into pieces in seconds, as his electric powers are always in use when he's angry or in his mutant side, they are a bright green lightning with powerful shocks and can power anything. Usually he can be seen with this electric powers with his hair, hands, and even ruler. '''Personality(normal) Since now he's a scientist he's very proud and works very hard on his different projects, intelligent, and curious on just about anything and everything. From weird creatures to even some people and other Baldi's. He doesn't have too much affection towards his students at all, the main two are Bully and Player, but mostly Player to who Dean hates the most a whole lot. Lastly he can be a tiny bit clumsy but it's not always, since he is dealing with very dangerous chemicals. Also he's a risk taker too,to test very dangerous inventions to even drink some of the chemicals, since he can survive them for some strange reason. However, he became busy too, since he needs to divide the teacher and the scientist job, but this challenge has turned into something fun to his own life, even in his normal state, he has a negative emotion on Tom, his main boss of the here College, due to various facts of both of them in their childhood, sadly Dean is kinda forced by his own side to work together with Principal, its basically that he doesn't want to, but at the same time, wants to, turning into some kinda of frenemy for Tom, he does that to prove that he can try to change, and probably by some jealous moments with the owner of the College. Personality(mutant) Now lets talk about his mutant side, he's mostly on the aggressive side than normal and extremely insane. He gained those personalities from the accident that happened, while working in the science factory. He's also a savage type when it comes to his mutant side not caring most of time of the person if is good or bad, and attack just about anyone who gets in his way. Which leads to one more thing about him, Dean is very insecure, he can't decide if he's doing something right or wrong, also doesn't know if the other people are helping and doing the right thing for him. And lastly, he's a very impatient scientist he doesn't like to be waited on for a long period of time. Dean isn't the weak one who gives up easily he's someone who will put up a fight and stand as a fighter, and possibly win at them. Since with his electric powers, ruler, and other abilities give him that advantage. And a risk taker, he's willing to take any risk even in his mutant form to protect himself and this isn't as common but protect other people, he would rather get harmed instead of letting someone else get hurt. Powers,abilities and items Relationships Player: Principal of thing(Tom): Playtime(Kathrine): Arts and Crafts: Bully(Mitchell): 1st Prize: Gotta Sweep Sweep: = = Trivia(likes,dislikes,curiosities and more....) -Dean usually hates to wear short sleeved clothes or be almost naked with just pants for example,because it can easy shows off all his stitches over his body,which he has so much shame of it. -His favorites snacks are Cookies and Apples mostly. -He rebuilted 1st Prize to be a more useful community helper robot around the College and for his experiments. -Mostly all the time is Dean that makes the accidents or explosions on his class,much more than the students. -His clothing style is mostly steampunk and technology,but it can vary. -When he usually enters to a new place to him or see something curious that attracts his attention,instantly he starts to examine and make theories or see how it is that thing(classic part of a scientist). -Biology is the only science that gives Dean some very difficult moments,specially because of study anatomies by dissection,it's not totally impossible for him,but he doesn't haves too much facility in it. -His role in the Science Stay Here Corporation was work in the areas of the chemicals and physics of the experiments and sometimes fix some machines that wasn't working on there. Gallery Category:Main Characters